She is my problem
by Ambitious Rookie
Summary: Cana decides to look a bit into the future and gets a very specific message out of it: 'Something will go wrong in a relationship'.


**Bitch**

"Then? How do we get rid of her?" the eighteen years old girl asked determined.

"We can kick her butt to the next district!" a little boy with dark hair answered animately.

"Well, that can be arranged," she responded with a sly grin.

Someone knocked at the door and they both stared at the wood-made object seeing how it opened without them agreeing to let the person in.

"Cana, Romeo, tell me. What are you guys doing?" a man with dark hair asked from the door.

"Macao, you'd better read the signs. Can't you see this is secret?" Cana answered, showing her irritation.

"Yes, dad! Don't you see it on the door? _´Don't enter. Secret meeting taking place.' _" Romeo continued, seconding Cana.

"Maybe he doesn't know how to read, buddy. Don't be mad at your father." Cana said while patting the little boy's head and laughing.

"Ah?" Macao let out in an irritated manner. "Cana, you better be careful of your words..."

"Hush, Macao. I'm not bothering anyone here-"

"Then get out of my house!" He shouted.

"You cheap ass! You'd just kick me out like that? I swear I'm doing something important here!" Cana retorted.

Romeo, on his part, couldn't resist laughing at the two. They didn't even realise how well they interacted with each other, another reason to put the plan in action (when they found one).

"Dad, you gotta get out! We are working hard to make your life better- Oops!" Romeo immediately brought his hands to his mouth and shut it.

Cana looked behind her at the little boy and then turned to Macao again. "See what you do?" she asked irritated while pushing the man out of the room. "This is important, Macao. Now, get the hell out of here!" she shouted, closing the door to his face.

For some seconds eveything was silent.

"He won't bother us anymore." Cana's muffled voice reached him.

"THIS IS MY HOUSE, DAMN IT!" Macao shouted while walking away, only to hear the door open again behind him. He turned to find Cana glaring at him with disgust.

"Man, don't curse in front of the kid."

And with that, Macao exploded.

* * *

"Cana, report status." Romeo ordered from behind a bush while staring at his father and... _her._

"Yes, sir." Cana answered beside him. "The bitch continues being a bitch and is clinging to Macao far too much."

"Yes, I can see that." The boy responded in a captain-like manner.

"Then?" She asked, eyes not leaving the dyed blonde hovering over Macao in front of her.

"Well, we better decide on her punishment soon." The little guy stated calmly.

"Yes, sir." Cana agreed.

Alright, maybe looking at things being this way, we could think this girl is anyone but Cana; the first reason being the absence of alcohol around her. But let me tell you, this IS, in fact, Cana Alberona of Fairy Tail.

Everything had started the day before, in the guild.

Cana, in absence of her drinking partner Macao and noone to entertain her, had taken her cards out and decided on a short, three cards prediction.

Hell, had that been a bad idea. The same three cards kept coming out no matter how she shuffled or divided the deck and the message was clear:

'Things will go wrong in a relationship.'

She would have shrugged it off, alluding she is not in a relationship, but her mind continued to bring one name up, making her think the prediction was not for herself but for someone else.

Macao. The man was in a relationship, after all. His girlfriend was barely known to Cana and... even so, she kept calling the girl a bitch in her head. That's the main reason why, that same afternoon, she followed and stalked the couple around town.

Yes, she FOLLOWED and STALKED the couple.

At first, the results were more that just boring. They were irritating. Macao and the bitch held hands, walked around doing nothing, talked about stupid crap... Cana was about to leave when a bush beside her started whimpering and sobbing. She was about to hit it with full force from the shock. Luckily, before hitting it, she decided to greet it – _let's blame the absence of alcohol for this_ – and a little boy came out of it with thick tears rolling down his cheeks.

Macao's son, Romeo, recognised her and greeted her before turning to stare at his father again while she took her time (not that she wanted to) to remember where she had seen the boy before. Once that was clear, she saw a problem with the meeting.

"Romeo, why are you crying so much? They look happy!" She had said, trying to confort the little guy. Instead, she succeded on making herself angry and more irritated about the couple.

_Re~~~~ally. Why do they have to look so happy? Mind you, inconsiderate pair, not everyone is on a great date right now! Look, there's even a drunkard here talking to a kid and stalking you! That ain't funny!_

"No, they don't," Romeo had sobbed desperately.

"Oh, come on, they are enjoying themselves in their goddamn couple glory," Cana had assured irritated.

...No, forget what I said.

SLAP!

"Idiot!"

She had been proved to be wrong.

After that, she had affirmed the girl was a spoilt and bothersome princess that knew the arts of complaining upside down and didn't mind repeating the _'hit and run'_ tactic if it meant Macao would go after her and apologise for something of no importance. Karma's revenge, at least: she lacked the looks – _Cana so really enjoyed that part of the description._

One of the worst parts of all this was that, since the stalking started– No, since the moment she drew the cards, Cana had been having really strange ideas.

Like thinking that teenage girl awarded with the tittle of "Macao's Girlfriend' is a bitch (_right_) and has NO EYE for men in the least (_right_) if she considers a **handsome**, thirtysix years old man with **smooth**, black hair and a **nice son**, along with a **good personality** and **great sense of humour** is attractive...

See what I mean?** THESE** are strange ideas. See all the INCREDIBLY GOOD adjectives that appeared just now?! The HELL is that about?!

Luckily, there's a good explanation to all this. The same one that has been brought up every time this happens. And DON'T misunderstand me. This DOESN'T happen often. It REALLY doesn't.

'_Thinking with no alcohol is bad for the health.' _Cana thought.

So far, everything except hanging out with Romeo was irritating. Specially the way Macao and the bitch spent so much time together, 'cause it got on her nerves like not many things could. She had never realised that he was out of the guild _with her_ so many hours. _'Maybe he even spends more time with her that he spends with me!'..._

...Did she just say something that sounds completely based on jealousy...?

Cana face-palmed herself immediately.

"Are you alright, Cana?" Romeo asked beside her.

"Yes, buddy. I just had an idea for the punishment." she declared, fuelled by the anger her stupid _'feelings' _ caused her.

Now then... don't you think there's no real reason for them to punish the girl? Alright, what if she's bothersome? That's not enough reason to punish someone.

Well, Romeo didn't know, but Cana knew better about this so called 'girlfriend'.

.

"_Old man! Give me another one!" the animated brunette shouted from one of the stools in her second most visited bar._

_Loud music invaded the place and many strangers were drinking and dancing provocatively everywhere._

"_Kahaaaa!" a bald man laughed from behind the bar. "No wonder it's you, Cana; already the sixth glass!"_

"_And I'm just starting, of course!" Cana shouted with a big grin while handing him her glass to refill._

_The man knew her already. He would always hand her the drinks fast, knowing her patience was too short to even ask for a minute. He didn't mind it, though, because she was really funny and friendly, so she made his nights entertained when she came._

_Heavily gulping down the first half of the glass, she thanked inwardly for the numbness of her head._

"_Oh, alcohol, my only love," she mumbled to herself while hugging the glass._

"Macao.**"**

_Slam._

'What was that for?!'_ she yelled inside her head angrily. It took her a moment to realise it hadn't been her own thoughts playing her a bad joke but someone else talking... and, with disdain, she wrinkled her nose at the dyed blonde girl a sit away from her at the bar._

'I can't even drink peacefully today...' _she thought, grumpily. She rolled her eyes to end up looking in the exact opposite direction of Macao's girlfriend._

"_Why bother about her? Let her be and enjoy your alcohol, Cana,"_ _she said to herself before bringing the glass back to her lips._

"_Honey~."_

_Almost choking at the corniness of the nickname, Cana surrepticiously directed her eyes the bitch's way, expecting to find something bad._

"_What is it, baby?" a young, not so hot guy answered while resting his arms on the girl's waist and leaning forward with a smile._

_Yes, something like that._

"_I'm tired of that old man, honey, I want to spend my time with you, not with some geezer!" She pouted, closing her arms around the guy's neck. Cana would have liked to close her own hands around the girl's neck with just a little more force than that._

"_Baby, you gotta be strong. That man is part of Fairy Tail. He must have tons of money hidden somewhere. If you stay with him, we will be able to get-"_

_A heavy sound made the guy quiet down suddenly. He instintively turned to the source of the sound and encountered a beautiful long, dark haired girl of his same age._

_However, not only her undeniable beauty stood out in the scene. What called for attention the most was her rage._

_She didn't even need to talk so that they would feel she was shouting and cursing them from head to toe. Her body wouldn't move an inch as she stared at them making it seem like she was wondering what way would she kill them._

_In the end, she lifted her chin and looked down at them coldly._

"_Don't mess with Fairy Tail," she ordered and two tears escaped the bitch's eyes as they both trembled._

_The beautiful woman turned and took her leave after that._

_._

"Hmph!" Cana let out after remembering the scene. Count on people to be as cruel and stupid as to pull something like this for money. And Macao's smile and laughter beside that girl only made things worst.

Anger built determination inside Cana and she brought her bag forward in search of her deck of cards, which she immediately took out.

That girl had been warned. Now she would have to face the consecuences.

"Romeo, this is the plan..."

She would make her decide to leave on her own will and never think of coming back.

"Oh, Macao, you joker!" the dyed, average looking, girl playfully said while laughing.

Macao laughed along with her. Damn, she had him hooked! Maybe, when the time came that she decided to break up with him, he would spend days, even months, waiting for her or crying his eyes out! _'Ah~, such a splendid feeling,'_ the girl thought.

Seriousness took over her immediately as an image, as vivid as if it had happened the day before, occupied her mind. The black haired girl, beautiful as an angel but so angry that she gave the idea of a seductive witch, glared at her directly in the eye. She could feel her desire to strangle her, to cut her in tiny pieces and feed her to the pigs... That woman was too dangerous. She had to take care of herself. She couldn't believe her sweet honey convinced her to go to the geezer anyway and continue the plan.

Truth be told, she was scared shitless. If that girl appeared... she didn't know what she would do.

She... she just needed luck!

'_First, we will warn her.'_

"Is that a black cat?" the man beside her said innocently, a hint of surprise and disbelief in his voice. He chuckled amused. "Just like the superstition goes! We will get unlucky, right?"

...

That definitely was a black cat, walking elegantly in front of them.

"T-that can't be!" the girl stuttered out. "I'm a l-lucky person! Look! I'll go greet it and it will show his affection to me. It wouldn't want to cause me bad luck at all!" She made her way to the cat with a nervous smile plastered on her face. Kneeling down beside it, she let out a "kitty, kitty, come here~!" and moved her hand closer to stroke it.

The cat stopped walking and looked at her disapprovingly.

"First of all, as I'm a male, you should call me by 'he' and not 'it' like you did just now in your conversation, teenage girl." a deep, seductive voice told her and she was sure it had come from the cat's mouth.

Not being able to react, the fake blonde opted to stare wide-eyed at the black cat. He, instead, continued talking as if it were an everyday occurrence. "Anyway, I'd really appreciate it if you didn't try to touch me with your dirty hands." In response to this sentence, the girl's brow furrowed, but she didn't have time to retort. "I prefer to not be touched by girls that go out with men to get their money. Sweety, I thought you had been **warned** already?"

Everything froze at that moment and she could only think about the dark haired girl from the night before. The cat knew. And the cat knew _her_.

"Sweety, what's wrong?" Macao asked innocently, coming closer to her and the animal.

Oh. No. She couldn't let him hear it talk. She couldn't let him hear what _he_ knew.

"Meow."

"Hey, kitten!" Macao greeted the cat.

The girl, angered and scared, looked at the cat once more, asking herself if she was, maybe, just imagining things.

Still nervous about _his_ presence, she stood up and took Macao's arm to pull him up.

"Hey, let's go~. This cat's no fun. He won't let me touch him." she whimpered.

Macao laughed a bit at her attitude. "You just can't endure losing!"

"Losing is no fun!" she pouted_. _She hugged the man's arm as they started walking down the street again.

'_Second, if she doesn't cooperate, we will make her go away...'_

"So be it." she heard the cat state behind her. Cold sweat slipped down her spine as she turned her head to look and found it smiling, sat in the middle of the street, looking at them leave. Its tail curled and twisted.

'_...by messing with her head... just a lil' bit.'_

"Sweety, where would you like to go?" Macao asked and she snapped out of her stuppor, turning back smiling nervously, eyes closed.

"Wherever is fine! I'll let you decide, just this once." she replied distracted.

"Oh, well, then..."

While Macao meditated on the topic, the dyed girl opened her eyes and, surprised by what she saw, immediately let go of the man's arm and jumped backwards.

"Sweety...? What's wrong?" the man asked, surprise showing in his face. However, she couldn't see that clear as water feeling there. No, in fact, she couldn't see his face _'clearly'._

A man with a disgusting blur for a face was the only thing she could see. And it was coming closer and extending his hands to her. Or at least what would have been hands in a normal person. In his case, they were replaced by a strange blue, bubbling substance coming out of his coat's sleeves.

Her disturbed scream matched the way her stomach was feeling about the man's, seemingly melting, face. "Don't come near me!" she shouted, stepping back a few more steps. She would have wanted to take some more, but she bumped into something and almost got whip lash from the speed she used to turn her head and look behind her.

And there stood a nightmare figure.

Cana Alberona.

If it were possible, the girl's eyes would have popped out and ran away. They had seen far too much for an entire life.

However, contrary to the 'blonde''s belief, the dark haired girl took her shoulders and pushed her to the right with great force. She stumbled but didn't fall. Cana looked at the girl and the man-monster creature beside her.

"Run for your life!" the witch shouted, leaving the bitch speachless. "I said run!" She closed her arms brusquely around the monster's neck and her legs around his torso, leaving him to deal with her whole weight on him. "I'll stop him! You just run!"

She felt hope... joy... happiness... _love!_ Every positive emotion known to her was flowing through her body. There, before her, stoping a monster from attacking her, stood a dream figure.

Cana Alberona. (Not that she knew her name at this point of the story, though.)

"Thank you!" the overjoyed girl shouted while running away at full speed.

And her back didn't take too long to disappear.

"CANA, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" a furious looking Macao shouted from under her grasp.

"SHIT, DON'T SHOUT IN MA' EAR, YOU CREAP!" she responded angrily. She didn't failed to notice their faces' close proximity while glaring at the man. "Damn you, man. We told you we were gonna do something good for your life."

"We?" Macao instintively asked.

"Yes, dad!" little Romeo said, appearing from behind the bushes like Cana had.

"Are you two joking? What good does my girlfriend running away do me!" Macao shouted irritated. "AND WOULD YOU GET DOW-" he started shouting to the clingy Cana. He was interrupted by said girl, anyway, so it didn't make the desired effect.

"It's a lot better 'cause now you can find a better girlfriend than that chick." Cana stated, while bringing her finger to her ear to see if she could get her hearing ability back.

With that last sentence, the tension that had always existed between them appeared and they stared into each other's eyes.

"What kind of... girlfriend... would that be?" the man asked, resisting the urge to get closer to the woman.

"Someone like Cana," a childish voice responded bluntly. They both turned to their right to see little Romeo staring at them. A sly smile formed on his face and he continued, "Am I right?"

Both 'adults' blushed.

"Man! Not in front of the kid!" Cana let out uncontrolably, forgetting that she wasn't his girlfriend nor the boy's mother. Somewhere, somehow, she felt like she was.

"Oh..." Macao let out, thinking about something and she stared at him intrigued. "Then we better discuss it tonight. With some alcohol. Right?" He offered.

Cana blinked once. Twice.

She grinned hold-heartedly. "Man, you really know how to get a woman on the mood."

Romeo grinned at the scene, too. It was time for them to realise their quemistry, at last!

"Can we eat together tonight before that?" he asked innocently. He was still a kid and, come on, no 'dad's girlfriend' would be good enough if she couldn't deal with the son.

The woman grinned widely at the coment. "Sure, buddy!"

* * *

"Macao! Give me some alcohol!" the dark haired, female mage requested pushily while running downstairs with Romeo behind her.

"Stop right there, you cheaaaat!" the boy demanded to no use as the girl laughed airily.

"Macao~~~~!" The man already waited for the girl in the kitchen when she stomped inside and took the glass of beer from his hand while planting a big kiss on his lips. "Thank you, _daaaaarling.'_" she said playfully.

"You're welcome." The man responded, waiting for his son to enter the room shouting and asking for the fourth match and fairness in it.

The doorbell was the only thing to disturb their new daily life. Macao walked to the door calmly with Cana and her beer, and Romeo and his rage, spying on him from the kitchen's door.

When he opened the entry, he was confronted with a whole bunch of flowers. And, behind them, stood a female figure that hadn't appeared around there for four long months.

The dyed blonde sticked her head out from behind the flowers and started saying a "Excuse me..." but was cut short by the appearance of the witch, putting one arm in front of Macao and blocking the way in. She glared fiercely at the girl. "I'm not letting you have him, you kno-"

"No! You're mistaken!" the girl interrupted her while shooking her head vigorously. Cana stared at her. A thick red blush invaded the girl's face and she tried to pluck up the courage to tell them what she had come to say. To tell HER what she had come to say...

"I... I..." She paused and then lifted her head up to look her straight in the eyes. "I'm in love with you, Cana!" (Yeah, now she knows her name 'cause she spent most of her time the last four months investigating her and flailing about her and breaking up with her boyfriend and... well, you get the idea.)

Not only Cana was staring this time. Macao was, too. Even Romeo was, too.

"So if you would... like to... please go out with..."

"Pff..." Cana let out while blocking her mouth with her left hand, trying to stop the laughter that wanted to slip out. Wiping a happy tear from her right eye, she grinned at the flustered girl. "Why~! You're a lot nicer than I had thought! We can be friends... for now."

Macao beside her gaped at the response. "Cana?!" he asked irritated.

"I jooooke, Macao" she said and took his hand in hers. Looking back at the girl, she grinned once more. "Sorry, we can really only be friends. I won't let this man go, ever and never, dear."

Let me tell you, Romeo's wide grin when he thinks of the new member of his family is one of the biggest and most beautiful things you'll ever get to see.

* * *

**Alright!** This is a fanfic I had written a long time ago but it was deleted because of it's name. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
